Carnage Unchained
by gayunicornlove
Summary: First of All, I do not own the rights to any of these ideas that are similar to thoe found on Elder Scrolls. that's all Bethesda. Anyways, the story is about my favorite sexy fantasy creature, orcs! It's gay and very explicit so be warned. Enjoy!


Carnage Unchained

Jorik went down the stairs as carefully and as slowly as he could. He held a torch in one hand and the keys to the cell in his other. Being Jarl Balgruf's teenage son, he was allowed to travel freely anywhere in Whiterun but the prisons which were off-limits even to him. Around this time, the only guard in this part of the prison would leave for "lunch" and would end up getting drunk and horny so that by the time he finished eating and messing around with some inn-whore, Jorik would have more than enough time for what he had planned. He also knew that around this time the prisoner would be asleep. He was fed two hours ago which made him sleepy and he usually slept so deeply that even when Jorik first came down here, making tremendous amounts of noise, the prisoner remained fast asleep.

` Jorik turned left when he made it down the stairs and then turned right. Most of the cells in this part of the prison were empty. This was mostly used for dangerous prisoners such as the Giant that was captured during the Giants raid on Whiterun. Jorik's fascination with the prisoners had started that same day that the Giant was caught. Jorik was only fifteen at the time and his pubescent mind had began to run wild with horniness. Even now, a year later, Jorik would stiffen up at the memory of when he walked in on the Giant touching himself. The big hands handling the large, throbbing Giant cock had made him so horny that he had started to rub himself against the wall as he watched the Giant from a safe distance. He had erupted way before the Giant had even began to shove his middle finger up his large bubble butt. When the Giant finally came, the roar that ripped from his throat and the explosion of cum that burst from him made Jorik gasp in ecstasy.

Now he stood in front of a different prisoner. He was perhaps smaller in size but nonetheless absolutely exciting. The orc was naked and only chained by his feet. He had come down with two other orcs from his tribe in an attempt to raid one of the farms. He was the only one that was caught and he had been kept here ever since. The Jarl had not found the time to question the orc so he had been kept in his cell the entire time, fed, occasionally whipped lightly when the guard got bored, and constantly watched by Jorik. He had been there on one of the days that the guard whipped him. He had stayed behind so that he wouldn't be seen by the guard but the way that the cells were structured still allowed him to see the orc from far away as he got his ass whipped. For a second it had almost seemed as if the orc liked it because he positioned his ass so that it stuck up in the air, gladly accepting the rough kiss of the guard's leather belt. But then he had suddenly turned around and viciously roared at the guard which finally made him stop.

Jorik stood right in front of the steel bars of the cell, his hand wrapped around one of them. The prisoner was still sleeping. His cell was a square about eight feet on each side. The Orc himself must have been about six feet tall. His legs were bound to a long chain that was fastened to the far right corner which was farthest from where Jorik was standing. However, the chain was long enough that if the orc decided to, he could walk up to just about a foot away from Jorik. Jorik was unsure why the prisoners were allowed so much space, but it didn't matter so much to him, it just made it more exciting when he watched them move around. The orc turned over on his side, facing away from Jorik, giving him a wonderful view of his large orc ass. His dark green skin glistened with sweat. His back muscles were perfectly defined and his biceps looked to be about as big as Jorik was wide. The sight of the orc's bare back proved to be too irresistible to him, so Jorik reached into his pants and began to slowly stroke his stiffening cock. He couldn't help it. The orc scratched his ass with a big green hand and Jorik began to pump harder and faster. He wanted to touch the orc so badly. He wanted to garb him by the small dark ponytail and force his cock in between those large green asscheeks. His pumping became more rapid and desperate as he came close to his climax. Suddenly, Jorik decided he wasn't ready to cum just yet. He took out the small brass key he had stolen from the guard and pressed it into the key hole of the cell. He pushed open the door as quietly as he could and slid inside. From where he was standing, the orc could get up and charge at him and still not be able to reach him but Jorik stepped deeper inside. _What if I cummed right on him? _He thought. He imagined his white seed spreading down the orc's tight green stomach. He imagined dripping in between the large and rock-hard man pecs, glistening on the orc's darker nipples. He took a few more tentative steps forward. The orc hadn't moved at all and Jorik was now now three feet into the cage, about four feet away from where the orc still lay with his back turned. The more Jorik stared at the orc's ass the more he began to daydream about shoving a finger in there and roughly pulling it back out and inside until he heard the orc roar in pleasure. He had seen the orc's face before. It was the same frowning face that all orcs had with the large underbite and the scrunched up nose that twisted their face in a permanent angry glare. His eyes were a light gold that seemed to glow. That didn't impress Jorik however. He didn't much care about the orc's eyes. What impressed him were the two large teeth that reached out from his mouth all the way to his nose. He had two rows of three horns each on either side of his face where his eyebrows would be. The first horns were small leading up to bigger ones and the last horns which were located on his temples were the biggest; about six inches. It was these horns that Jorik fantasized about grabbing and roughly pulling the orcs face closer so he could make him swallow more of his dick. Jorik's dreams had become filled with erotic images of the orc's naked body that made him cry out in the middle of the night to find his bed soaked with cum.

He took a few more steps toward the orc. If he reached out his hands, he could now touch the orc's shoulder. The orc was still in the same position but Jorik could now hear his heavy breathing. He saw the orc's body rise and fall with each breath. He got even closer until he was standing directly above the orc. He reached down, once again and pulled out his pale pink cock. It was an impressive seven inches and he loved to brag about it and show it to all the sons of the lords that came to visit DragonsReach. He beganstroking it once again, bringing it to it's full capacity. As he came closer and closer to climax, he stared down at the orcs body, ready to watch it glistening with his cum.

Jorik closed his eyes in ecstasy and a little moan escaped his lips. He was not looking down when the orc opened his shining eyes. He did not see the orc rest on his elbows and turn around to see the young boy touching himself with his dick pointed down at him. When the orc shoved Jorik on the ground, he was startled so badly that he instantly lost his erection. The orc roared so ferociously that Jorik shook with fear. The orc was now towering over him, his naked body now as frightening as it had been irresistible only moments before. Jorik desperately tried to crawl away but the orc quickly grabbed his ankles and effortlessly lifted the boy up-side down. He dropped him down to the ground and shoved him to the wall opposite the door, pinning him against the wall with his body.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? Huh? Answer me you little shit!" the orc raged. He smacked the boy's face around while he yelled. Jorik was now so scraed he could barely move other than to raise his arms in defense. It didn't help at all. The orc's hands were large and callused and when they connected with Jorik's face, they seemed to almost slap the fear right out of him.

"I've seen you watching me! You little shit. Answer me! What the fuck were you trying to do?" he screamed once again. "Were you trying to fucking watch me naked you little fucking slut? Huh? Is that it? You want to fuckin suck my cock? Well, get down there you little bitch."

The orc ripped Jorik's silk shirt right off. His pants were even easier since they were already down to his ankles. At that point, Jorik lay completely naked in front of the orc. The orc pushed him down on his knees roughly. Although he scraped his knees and the pain shot up his leg like a needle, Jorik couldn't help but get aroused. The orc himself was already fully hard. Jorik's seven inches was almost laughable next to the orc's eleven inch monster. He used it to slap Jorik's face with it, teasing the poor boy while at the same terrifying him. Despite his arousal, Jorik was deeply terrified. The dick was so hard and huge that when he got smacked it almost hurt harder than when the orc used his hands. Jorik could feel the warmth of the cock as the orc continued to smack his face with it.

"You like that? Look at you, you little slut. You actually like it," the orc said s he reached down and gave Jorik's dick a sharp tug. "Open up now. Come on, open your mouth."

Jorik tried as best as he could to keep his mouth shut. On the surface of his mind he told himself that he didn't want to open his mouth because he should try to refuse the orc, but deep inside he knew that he was just doing it because if he did the orc would punish him. And that is just what he did. He shoved a finger roughly in the boy's mouth. Then another and then another until three rough, thick fingers were deep in the boy's mouth. He put them in and out quickly and then used them to grab the side of his mouth and hold them apart while he rammed his dick inside. There was no warning and no gentleness. He shoved his entire length into the boy, knowing that the boy would swallow it easily. Jorik didn't disappoint. Despite the small moans of protest, Jorik took the cock in expertly with barely any choking. The orc grunted with each push and grabbed Jorik's hair and brought his head closer, shoving himself inside so deep that his balls crashed into the boys chin. He continued to shove himself deeper into Jorik's mouth as his penis began to secrete the pre-cum fluids. Orcs were known all over Skyrim for their large dicks but they were even more famous for how wet they were. Jorik's mouth was filled with orc juices and his own saliva to the point where some of it dripped out of the corners of his mouth and fell down his chin and onto his chest. His mouth became so full, his throat being rubbed raw that it was the most merciful kindness when the orc finally pulled out of him.

The kindness wouldn't last long however because the orc shoved himself in once again, this time going even faster. He was going so hard and so fast that Jorik was almost unable to hold his had up. If it weren't for the orc's rough arms around his head, he would've surely fallen by now. Jorik felt the pulsing dick invading his mouth, the liquids almost choking him and yet despite all his pain and uncomfort, his dick was painfully erect now, begging for some release.

The orc's heavy grunts turned into roars so loud that they seemed to vibrate inside Jorik's body. His roars became louder and louder. Suddenly, the orc's mouth opened to unleash his loudest roar as his penis erupted within the boys mouth. It felt like having something ripped from him but he loved it. The orc had not had sex in two weeks since his imprisonment and having an orc's insatiable appetite, he had almost gone crazy. All of that ended in this sweet release of his sweet, white orc juice. Jorik had tasted Nord cum before and it had always been salty but the orc's was surprisingly sweet, almost deliciously so. It was warm and thick and seemed to crawl down his throat as if trying to choke him. When he almost opened his mouth to spill it out the orc quickly tilted his chin back and forced his mouth closed so that he would have to swallow it all.

"You like that you little slut?" the orc asked almost kindly.

Jorik could only moan as the cum traveled down his throat. He was covered in sweat, his body burning up so much that it almost made him feel sick. He collapsed to the floor, faced down, his cheeks resting on the cool stone floor. The orc's chains rattled as he knelt down on top of Jorik.

"You think I'm done so quick. Oh, no, little boy. You don't know orcs very well if you think that was it." He grabbed Joriks buttcheeks with both hands and spread them apart revealing a pink and hairless hole. Jorik had sucked many dicks before but he had never been a bottom to anyone, always preferring to top. When the orc shoved his middle finger into the his hole, he screamed so loudly that the orc had to take out his finger to shove it in the boy's mouth to shut him up. The taste of his own asshole strangely made Jorik more excited and he felt his dick harden against the floor. The orc stepped off of Jorik and grabbed the loincloth he was given for underwear and tied it tightly around Jorki's mouth. He then shoved the boy's head down with one hand placed firmly on his neck while the other continued to finger his virgin hole. The boy shuddered and writhed under his touch but could not escape him. As he worked his finger in, he released a mouthful of saliva in the hole to lubricate the boy's hole. He shoved another finger in and continued to explore Jorik's anus. When he made it to three fingers, Jorik was struggling so wildly that tears were involuntarily pouring from his eyes. Even the three finger proved to be nothing compared to the orc's cock. He positioned himself right behind Jorik's ass and picked it up to meet his dick while he was on his knees. Jorik's head still remained on the floor as the orc began to tease his dick against Jorik's buttcheeks. When he finally insterted the tip into him, Jorik felt a fire ignite within his stomach. The pain was so excruciatingly unbearable that he bit his tongue while trying to scream. The tip of the orc's dick was about the size of Jorik's fist. Once that made its way into his anus, the orc continued to roughly push the rest of his penis in him. If it had hut to have it in his mouth, then this was a whole new level of pain. Jorik's face reddened as his body panicked. His hole was tightening from his fear, rejecting the giant cock and squeezing it as it slid deeper into him. The tighter it got, the more the orc screamed out in pleasure. His hands moved from Jorik's hips to his hair and he roughly pulled the boy up. As he continued to push his way into the hole, he fingered jorik's nipples, roughly stroking them until they hardened. He pinched them hard and pulled on them almost as if he were going to rip them off. Jorik barely noticed as his whole entire body focused on trying to get the orcs cock out of him. When the orc finally made it all the way in, he pulled out so fast that Jorik almost fell forward from the pain. But before he could even recover, he was back in again, grunting louder and heavier, his hands becoming more and more rough with his nipples. The orc's chains rattled against the floor and the steel bars of the cage as he continued to move into him.

At one point the orc stopped, giving Jorik false hope, and moved the boy over to the steel bars so that he could grab onto two of them while he continued to ram himself into the boy's hole. Jorik felt the exhaustion kicking in as half an hour and then an entire hour passed in that position. His head was resting between the gap of two of the bars while the orc's arms were wrapped around is chest as he continued to pummel the boy. His juices had been released again but now they actually helped lubricate him so that the cock moved a bit easier. When the orc got tired of that position. He laid down and pulled Jorik down with him. He made Jorik squat down and impale himself on the orc dick. When he tried to get up and get away, Jorik tripped and fell to he ground.

"You trying to run now huh? I thought you wanted my dick," he said with mock sadness.

He grabbed Jorik roughly and placed him down on all fours. He held him in place by his dick while with the other hand he began to smack the boy's ass. The dark green hand made deep scarlet marks on the boy's perfect white buttcheeks. He smacked the boy once, twice, ten times before he decided he had had enough. He went back to the position he was in, laying down on his back and this time instead of forcing Jorik down with his hands he simply yelled it at him.

"Get your ass down on this dick right now or I'll smack your ass another ten times."

Jorik, exhausted and sweating so much that he was making puddles on the floor crawled over to the orc. He went down on a squat and tried to slowly ease himself into the orc's dick but barely had any energy left and ended up shoving the cock in too fast. He lay there, the cock deep into him and simply could not move.

"Come on you little fuck," the orc screamed while he pounded his fist into Jorik's back. He screamed again but Jorik simply could not move. The orc grabbed his buttcheeks and pushed him up and back down himself. By now his hole had opened, although unwillingly and took the cock in with barely any trouble. The orc juices were doing their job well and were filling Jorik up till he felt he would burst. Whenever the orc pulled him up too high and his dick left Jorik's hole, the juices would leak out. During those moment, the orc would scoop some up and lick his hands. As he continued to move Jorik up and down, eventually Jorik picked up the motion and did it himself. Even in that moment, he was still excited but had not yet blown his load. While he rode the orcs dick, he stroked his own cock until he came all over the orc's thighs. His eyes closed and his mouth parted open in a silent euphoric moment that spread from his stomach into his chest, overpowering him with that sweet sweet feeling of release. When the orc finally released for a second time, the amount of cum that shot up Jorik's asshole made him moan once again. Once the orc finished pouring himself into Jorik, he pushed Jorik off and let him fall to the ground, his mouth still gagged and his body limp. Jorik's eyes were closed, his head spinning, his body wet with sweat, cum, and so much orc juice he could have showered with it. Cum and oc juice shot out of his asshole and poured down into the floor but he simply laid there, his arms tucked underneath his head. The orc removed the dirty loincloth from Jorik and dipped into his small but clean supply of water. He used it to rub the liquids from Jorik's body. Once he was somewhat clean, the orc picked Jorik up and placed him on top of him while he laid down on his back. Jorik's head rested on the orc's chest. The orc sat up on his elbows and looked down on Joriks body. He admired the boy's shoulder length dirty blonde hair. His hairless, toned pale body felt good on top of his. Jorik wasn't big, he was at least 6 inches shorter than the orc and way less muscular but the orc secretly lovedh boy's body more than he had the bodies of the orcs he slept with from his tribe. While he was smaller, he as also more flexible. His ass was also far rounder and softer so that when he was pounding away at the boy he loved to grab the soft flesh with his large hands. He had seen the boy watching him before, had heard him approach the cell when he thought he was sleeping. He had even heard him bust a nut thinking no one would hear him. Now that he had the boy lying on top of him, he rested one hand on that soft sweet ass and the other slowly caressed his hair.


End file.
